Burnt Alive
by Sapphire Oaks 69
Summary: When an attack with a gang of bullies goes wrong and ends in a freak accident, Conor and Simon are left fighting for their lives. Will they ever look or be the same again? And can Sunstreaker and Sideswipe live without seeing their charge at all, even if they could it would be for a short time.
1. Burnt Alive

**Bullied**

"Bitch!" Shouted Si and Conor at Andrea.

"Cunts!" She screamed back.

"Slut" Cried Si

"Autobot loving freaks!" She yelled back to them and kicked the red then the yellow Lamborghini's infront of the two boys, who gasped and screamed as a pole out of nowhere smashed through Sideswipe's drivers side then passenger side doors, Energon leaking form the wound. "Sideswipe!" They cried in unison.

"Aww whats the matter? Someone hurt ya precious ugly Lamborghini's?" Asked one of the bullies, who's gang had gathered behind the two boys. "We don't wanna hear it again, or they will be destroyed, you hear us? We will tie you up then burn them!" Shouted the bullies, before throwing them against the Lamborghini's. Which woke them up and caused Sideswipe to scream like a femme then shut up as he spotted the boys being picked on. He tried to move but the pole was stopping him.

Simon quickly grabbed the pole and pulled it out, then threw it at one of the bullies. Somehow, it went backwards, coming in the opposite direction after it passed the bully, and it crashed through the bullies brain, killing him and spraying blood on the four. Sunstreaker whinged as he got blood on his paint job, then shut up as the bullies got out gasoline and threw it on all 4 four of them. The boys gasped as one of them threw a lit match onto them.

They went up in seconds, the boys were on the floor screaming. A teacher nearby chucked a bucket of water on them and it put out the flames on all for of them. Conor and Simon twitched. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe transformed and picked the boys up, who were burnt. Quick as a flash they thanked the teacher, transformed and drove off.


	2. Road to Recovery

**Road to Recovery**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe raced to the base, with one of the boys in the each of them. When they arrived, the guards immediately opened the gate for them so they didn't bash through it. They drove to the med-bay and transformed quickly.

Ratchet walked in "What do you two want now?" He barked. "Ratch, look in our hands and you will see!" Replied Sideswipe. Ratch looked and gasped, then picked the boys up and set them down on the med bay. They didn't look themselves at all now.

Their skin was burnt and their eyes were red, like Decepticons eyes. Ratch looked sparkbroken as he saw the sight before him. Conor's necklace was burnt into his skin, Simon's clothing melted and torn. Ratch rarely sobbed but this time, he did, he sobbed so hard, he had to turn away to spot the tears hitting the boys. When he did turn around, a single tear slid off his cheek "No!" He gasped as it hit the boys. He was going to try and wipe when something remarkable happened. Simon's left arm skin began to very slowly heal at about a mm a hour, same went for Conor's left eye. Ratchet was amazed at this. But unfortunately, it would not last.


	3. New Arrivals

**New Arrivals**

A few days after Conor and Simon arrived at the medbay, Ratchet had something to tell them. "Boys, we have some new arrivals. Prowl, Jazz and Windcharge-" Ratchet was cut off as the three walked in. "Oh, cool, are those humans?" Jazz asked inquiringly. "Yes and they are injured. These bullies poured gasoline on them and burnt them!" He pointed to them, who were still burnt, but their faces were restored. Both had brown eyes, very dark brown hair. Conor's necklace had fell off and reformed into a silver pendant with a diamond in it.

"Si, what happened?" They all perked up at that and turned to the two humans, who were shockingly stood up and traversing like they were ok. "What are they doing here? Stupid bugs!" Huffed Prowl. A voice cut them off "If you'd let us explain Prowl, you would find out!" Barked Si. "Teletraan 1 can show us that!" Ratchet said, cutting him off before he could go any further. Ratchet put it on the screen and all but the two boys gasped...


	4. Healed

**Healed**

"Time passed so slowly without you" Sunstreaker said to Conor and Simon, who were fully healed and standing infront of him, with a few scars. "Oh guys, I have to go!" Gasped Simon and he ran out of the base. Sunstreaker was alone in the room, as Sideswipe was out on patrol.

Sunstreaker smiled at his charge, something he rarely did. He reached and kissed his charge. Sunstreaker's lip-plates were smooth and warm, not rough and cold like the bitter winter air blowing outside the base.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sunstreaker released his lips from his charges and looked at him with begging optics. "Let me guess, you want waxing right?" Questioned his charge. "No, I want something else. I want you to be in my mouth!" And as if to prove the point, he opened his mouth, oil was all over the place and his golden tongue was the centerpiece of it. "Later, ok?" Responded his charge, Sunstreaker felt hurt at that but understood what his charge meant by it.

"I am sorry, but I just got out of the med-bay and I wanna relax a bit ok? Please don't feel hurt by it!" Begged his charge. "Ok!" Was the aggravated response he got off Sunny. Sunstreaker decided he'd eat his charge when he was asleep.

At around 1AM, his charge was absolutely exhausted. "Sunny, I'm gonna go to bed, ok?" Yawned his charge. "Ok, you go right on ahead!" Was the sly response he got, but he was too tired to care. He walked to his bed, at the left edge of the room and started to strip off. When he was taking his jacket off, he felt someone watching him.

"It's fragging 1AM, how long was I gone?" Questioned Sideswipe, who had just walked in. "What is Conor doing?" He asked his twin. "He's always doing this!" But tonight I got an idea, when he falls asleep, I will put him in my mouth then you shove your spike in and take him in!" Replied Sunstreaker. "Ok!" Replied Sideswipe and they slowly advanced to their charges berth


End file.
